Recollections On the Road
by Hunter Del Sur
Summary: Written for the "Jonrya Secret Santa 2017" event on Tumblr. Free prompt: "Any Modern AU really XD" Or: "Jon" Targaryen remembers a chance encounter and the series of events that followed it while on the road to Winterfell.


The wind roared in his ears and scythed along his body, the roar of the engine mixing with it as it rumbled beneath his legs and the world passed by him in a blur yet her laughter still rang above all other sounds, sounding like bells to his ears; clear and high. Her arms tightening their hold around his stomach made his blood rush more than the sheer speed of the motorcycle as it cut through the road along the Wolfswood on their way towards Winterfell.

She made him feel more alive with her simple presence, with her very being, then when he raced against dozens of others and came out on top. Made him feel more of a thrill than those times he raced against the Dothraki when he went to Essos and brought him more joy than seeing the wonders of the world time and time again around the globe.

So here he was; riding with her to their destination, she laughing and clinging to him and he wondering what it would be like to show her those very same sights, to imagine how her grey eyes would brighten and shine when she first saw the Titan of Braavos or the Bells of Norvos. Would she mind his presence? Would she want to experience such sights alone the first time, like he had? Or would she enjoy that he was there besides her and maybe even enjoy them _more_ because he was there, just like he knew he would feel?

Gods, how did this girl manage to affect him so much?

* * *

He had met her by accident when she was still in her studies at the age of fifteen and he nineteen near to turning twenty. He had been walking out late in the Northern capital, seeing it for the first time, when he bumped into her and in the process scattering the contents in her arms all over the floor. Naturally he quickly bent down to help her pick it up with an apology on his lips.

She accepted it readily enough, both the apology and his help, though he could tell behind her polite demeanor she was slightly miffed until she laid eyes on the keys to his motorcycle dangling in his hands. Then they changed, those grey eyes of hers becoming slightly less guarded and filled with curiosity. She was shocked when he remarked upon that curiosity, evidently she either had a rather good poker face and wasn't used to being read so easily or she wasn't used to people picking up on her signs.

Regardless she stared at him for a solid minute and after he matched her gaze unflinchingly she gave him a slow nod and admitted she had an interest in them and hoped to one day have one of her own to ride. He made a few remarks as he handed her books back and he was impressed when she answered back easily and with plenty of details. Only then did he notice what she had on her; jacket to ward off the cold, backpack that looked full slung across her back along with a carrying case he recognized as belonging to fencers as well as her recently returned books in her arms, all while the girl barely reached his chest at the time and it was nearing night time.

Rhae and Dany would have skinned him alive if he didn't at least offer his help, so he did, asking if he could pay a cab for her or presenting her with other options. Her stare was still guarded, less intensely then before yet still weary. This time she gave him a small but still genuine smile as well as her thanks but told him her older brother was going to pick her up soon and she was just waiting for him here. Though she seemed fine and confident he still felt kind of bad so he decided to stay with her, probing her knowledge about motorcycles then cars and then just general light chatter.

Eventually they were talking easily, exchanging their views and opinions about models and mods. Since his own motorcycle was nearby he showed it to her and offered to let her lean her stuff on it so she wouldn't have to carry it all on her person while she questioned him about it. This time she accepted and they stayed like that, talking and occasionally laughing at one of the jokes the other said until a car horn rang through the air.

With that their time together had ended and he passed her books to her again. While she slung the backpack and carrying case on once more, he had mounted his ride, put his full faced helmet on and had turned on the engine while she began walking to her brother's car after giving him her thanks for his earlier help and for then indulging with her on her interests and keeping her company. It was only when he started revving up the engine and beginning to depart that he heard her shout asking his name.

He shouted back to call him Jae and then sped up and past a red headed sibling about his age looking at him with suspicion.

Truthfully he had thought they would never meet again, them just being one more random encounter in their respective lives.

The Gods apparently had different opinions on the matter since a week later he met her again, though this time instead of her casually sporty look she was wearing some manner of uniform. Perhaps the regional or school variance –it was a school one he later found out– he didn't know at the time. Neither did he know she was trying to get his attention at that time but in his defense she was shouting Jon instead of his name, or well nickname in that case.

He only became aware of her when she was halfway to him and her voice stated to become clearer as well as more familiar. He had looked up then to see her standing in front of him then with a put out look on her face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes! Are you deaf Jon? You certainly didn't seem like it the last time we talked." She said, arms crossed and looking down at him from his seated position while he nursed the steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"It's Jae actually." He corrected and he would be lying if it was said he didn't feel some sort of amusement at the way her face colored in embarrassment then.

"… Oh," she let out at last and began fidgeting with her hands as either some sort of distraction or habit, "I heard you shouting Jon when I asked your name…"

"I figured it was something like that," he shrugged before pointing to the seat across from the outdoor table he was seated at, "May I offer you a seat-"

It was only then that he realized he didn't know her name and didn't think to ask her about it, unlike she did to him. A fact that she was quick to pick up on as her embarrassed expression shifted at once to one of triumph and with just a bit of visible smugness.

"Arya."

"Arya." He confirmed and rolled the name a few times in his head to get used to it before asking her the same question again, though this time as a complete sentence.

She took him up on her offer, setting her bag down to the side and within her view as she took her seat.

"So, this is certainly a coincidence."

He hummed in agreement and after taking a sip of his coffee he decided to help her in breaking the ice, "Well this time you approached me so technically..."

Her resulting glare did nothing to stop his amusement or curtail the smirk on his face.

And just like that they got to talking once again, words and little stories flowing easily between them as if it was nothing new despite this being only the second time in their respective lives that they had met each other.

Though he was aware that they didn't really share anything _truly_ important or personal, just small little things.

Why was she here specifically? School was out and she decided to walk a bit instead of going straight home.

She had thought he was just a tourist, one of those passing through on their tour of the North and one she wouldn't even see again. Technically that was the truth and he would be staying some time more before moving on due to reasons.

On and on they went, so much so that he decided to have a late lunch and politely extended the offer to her. She accepted after some moments of contemplation and after writing out a quick message on her phone –to her family he later found out.

They continued talking as they ate, about their friends, hobbies, movies they'd recently seen and loved... a bit about everything really.

Then when dusk was just starting to fall the time to pay the bill came and they both offered to pay for it.

And so the stare off began, electricity crackling between their eyes as they both spoke words that were nothing but polite yet the underlying message of "I'm going to pay for it you idiot, now shut up" was ever present.

In the end he won since he had already bought the coffee earlier and had been coming to that establishment many times since his visit here, so with one simple swipe of his phone across the machine while Arya began fishing out her wallet from her bag it was over.

He found the glare and frown she directed to him right then rather charming.

That was also the first time he had to remind himself that she was younger than him and that she lived half a continent away from him, among other reasons.

Her glare continued until he raised a brow and began making faces at her, then her glare lasted exactly three more seconds before she broke into giggles, one hand raising to hide her mouth.

"Stupid." She had called him then and all he did was wink as he got up from the table and offered his hand to her.

She took it but not without raising her own brow in return and her lips twitching upwards in a smile.

And then they spoke a bit more as he escorted her where her brother would once again pick her up and when he started to see the car coming up on the distance they exchanged more friendly farewells as well as wishing the other well.

A second happy coincidence and this time a warmer, friendlier memory to remember down the line.

Then they met for the third time a month later and Jae stopped thinking about them as coincidences.

He was at a party; high class thing with flowing wine, huge glass chandelier reflecting light in a truly massive hall that was part of the Winterfell territory along with people dressed with suits and dresses numbering in the thousands of Golden Dragons, him included.

He was attending as was his duty for the family business after going on tour of the North to meet all the influential people there, timed precisely to be able to make it here to the Stark's Party, the only and the _most important_ group of people he had yet to meet, before he went South again.

Umber, Glover, Manderly…He had met and talked with them all. He even noticed that there were some prominent Southern families; Tyrells, some Baratheons even a Lannister or three.

He had mingled and talked, integrated himself into the conversations and the groups when he was waved over while he waited for the Starks to be able to talk to him. Their people came first he had been told and he had easily accepted, knowing that it was true as well as a subtle test, one he intended to pass. So he sat throughout the feast with the Northerners and mingled with them.

After a hearty meal he had gone out to get a breath of fresh air through one of the balconies, walked along the property while following the railing of the huge terrace while enjoying the view of the woods in the distance and the slightly chilly air before going back into another entrance that led to the same hall.

He spotted many of the influential families again, many who he had already talked to and nodded in passing when they did to him, he even briefly spoke to one of the many Tyrell cousins he knew when they had spotted him as the live music started to echo along the walls.

And then he saw her again; wearing a flattering black cocktail dress with a slightly airy skirt that didn't seem like something she would wear from their brief interactions but that she _made_ it work nonetheless. Her hair was done in an elegant plait trailing down her bare shoulders and she was wearing some type of shoes that laced up along her calf and had minimal –almost non existent– heels. He could also see the silver glint of reflected light coming from a necklace at her nape.

She was talking with a group of people; Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Gendry, Edric, Shireen and Myrcella as he would later learn, smiling and occasionally letting out a laugh. He noticed that one was her older brother, the one with the red hair that had always come to pick her up and looking closer he could spot the other redheads there held similar features to him, as well as hers. Her siblings he concluded and he found it interesting to note that she was the only dark haired and dark eyed among them.

He also took notice of the ones that were obviously from other families; Baratheons, a Lannister and what he believed was a Dayne? He was pretty sure it was a Dayne. The Lannister and one of the Baratheons were girls of age with her and they seemed long time friends by their body language. The Dayne and the Baratheon seemed slightly older, more the Baratheon that towered over many of them.

Said Baratheon was also staring at him.

He cocked a brow at that as he placed the glass of wine in his hands on the tray of a passing waiter before making his way to them, an easy pace to his steps. Fair was fair he had thought at the time, after all she did go out of her way to approach him that time almost a month ago. So he walked towards her, paying no attention to the now glaring Baratheon and that in turn captured the attention of the rest of her brothers which _then_ started to glare at him, regardless that two of them were younger then her.

Really, he had just been glad that she was absorbed in the conversation with her friends and what seemed a near argument with her sister that she didn't notice him. Where would the fun be if his surprise was spoiled after all?

With that in mind he slipped into a throng of people that was close by when the Baratheon and her eldest brother stepped up, sidestepping them easily as they lost sight of him for the moment and he walked with the flow of people, until he was at the optimal position to step back into view at a respectful position behind her.

"Would you care to dance?"

Her shoulders had tensed, in surprise he imagined, just like his had when she had appeared before him calling him Jon. She slowly turned towards him as her friends plus sister stared at him in half surprise and half amazement. Probably since he had gotten through her brothers and other friend and was now ignoring them while they tried to set him on fire with their gaze alone.

She blinked at him when she laid her grey eyes on him, surprised that it really was him. They seemed to practically shine a metallic silver from the reflections coming from the ray of lights hung above and the marble floor reflecting them from below.

That was also the first time he had begun wondering if he was in trouble, his actions and thoughts not really typical of him, more so for a girl who had yet to reach adulthood.

Her lips had twitched upwards then and actually stayed up when he winked at her. The burning feeling on his neck turning into an inferno was definitely worth it.

"I'm not a very good dancer." She had said and all he did in response was raise his hand palm up towards her.

"I have a feeling you're a very wonderful dancer and just selling yourself short."

"Don't complain to me later about sore feet." She placed her hand in his then and he had thought that he could see the surprise coming from her friends next to her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't really say for certain, he admitted he wasn't really paying attention to the specifics of his surroundings then, only a general view.

"I won't," he promised as he grasped her hand delicately in his before going for the cliche and bringing her knuckles up to his lips, "Besides, I have feeling it won't come to that in the first place."

He had led her past her friends and siblings, their gazes doing nothing to affect his demeanor as he walked with her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. Neither did the suddenly curios gazes the other Northern families that they shot him affected him, though he found it an interesting tidbit then.

He smiled at her, bowed and then stepped into the dance floor where they both seamlessly moved to the tune.

"So I would say this is a rather fun coincidence but I think we're past that point now, no?"

"Indeed." She nodded seriously but just like him her lips were twitching upwards.

"I have to ask something though."

"Oh, you too?"

A beat of silence as they separated themselves briefly and came together again as the dance required.

"Are you stalking me?" Their words came out at the same time and the sheer absurdness of that fact paired with their earlier words about coincidences made them both chuckle out loud.

He remembered the way their hands had tightened unconsciously in each other's grasps and the way her other hand tightened on his shoulder much the same way his did on her waist.

"I believe a more formal introduction is in order after these series of events, don't you think Arya?" He had asked with a small smile.

"Indeed Jae, I do." She answered with her own tiny smile, "I'm Arya. Arya Stark."

It was his turn to blink then and while the potential variables his dancing with what he now realized was Eddard Stark's youngest and favorite daughter, if what he knew was accurate, and that he had publicly approached before _everyone_ in what as far as they knew was their first time meeting.

"Ah..." He had said then more for a lack of something to shoot back, for once. It wasn't often that he felt so flatfooted.

Yet he still felt her tense in his hold and when he focused on her face he could see the tiniest bit of apprehension there.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really." He had said, and it was the truth, he found he didn't much care about it even though he would probably have to be more careful in his later interaction with the Stark head. His words didn't completely sooth her so he had continued in a joking tone.

"My name is Jaehaerys Targaryen," it was her turn to mirror him with her own sound of understanding, evidently she had known about his meeting with her father later and pieced together their current situation and how it would seem from an outside perspective, smart girl that she was.

And that was without even bringing attention to their age difference.

"I guess that explains the purple eyes," her tone came off as light, trying to preserve the casualness of their earlier interactions.

He smiled at her and he had noticed her relaxing once again though not completely, so he continued, tone still light and uncaring. Not much of an effort to muster since that was truly how he had felt, "Well at least you didn't remark about the lack of silver hair."

She flashed him a smile then before relaxing again.

"I'm also called Jae," he had smirked at her before continuing, "Though you can call me Jon."

Her giggles had been pleasant to hear as he twirled her for that part of the dance and her smile was charming as she looked up from beneath her lashes.

It wasn't really anything romantic then, just a simple observation from a girl he had struck an easy friendship with, though he had always reminded himself to still be careful regardless. What he thought and knew was one thing after all, what others thought they knew and were sure were his thoughts was another matter entirely.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Ayra Stark."

"Likewise Jon Targaryen." She nodded, throwing him her own smirk for good measure.

And then the song had ended and he led her back to the sidelines in the minute that the players rested.

"Well what do you know? No sore or stepped on feet for me," he had remarked shooting her an amused side eyed glance.

She returned it and countered with her own response, "You just got lucky."

"Is that so?" He had made the slightest inklings of challenge noticeable in his voice when he heard the players start to get ready for the next song so when she turned to face him fully again it was to see him holding his palm up towards her once more, "Perhaps we should test that?"

"If you truly wish it."

"I do," he had nodded and made words into actions as he didn't hesitate to lead her back onto the dance floor, "Regardless that your friends and siblings seem to be competing about who can set me on fire instantly."

She gave him a quiet giggle and then they spoke no more for the rest of the dance.

Still no sore and stepped on feet he had remarked when it ended and though she had smiled at him again her expression was serious as she stared at the approaching suited men that were nearing him to take him to meet her father.

"I'll talk to my father so he doesn't get the wrong idea."

He smiled at her gratefully then before his grin changed into something more playful.

"While you have my thanks it seems you have you own battle to fight." He nodded behind her, towards the staring mass of friends, siblings and Northern families.

He still brought her knuckles up to his lips before all their gazes and the ones from the suited men patiently waiting behind him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Arya Stark." And with a parting wink and a final bow he went on his way to meet her father.

His meeting with her father had gone well, and to his credit he didn't take things at face value as well as bring up his daughter even once, though that didn't mean he didn't notice his harder stare and closed off demeanor.

It was still a success in the end and his family had been pleased. He went back towards the festivities while Eddard welcomed someone else from a side door.

And then he met her yet again, hair still plaited but wearing more casual clothes along with a jacket lined with fur on the hood, when he was halfway to being escorted to the exit of this unknown manor with the standard labyrinth like hallways.

"I'll take it from here." She said and his escorts paused for only half a second before nodding at her in acquiescence and leaving them seemingly alone.

His head tilted in curiosity but otherwise he didn't really question such a choice or her presence and walked with her in silence.

It was only when they were passing through the old grand weirwood door that made up the main entrance that did she speak.

"I apologize if my father was too hard on you, he has a soft spot for me. I explained everything anyways."

He frowned in contemplation at that before he gave the card to the valet and they scurried along.

"So that was you..."

She shrugged.

"I told you I would speak to him."

"You did." He said with a nod and then frowned in contemplation.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you on your end."

"It's fine. I also dealt with that." She had grinned up at him then, a teasing thing that made her look impish, "Though I accept your apology."

They had fallen silent, only broken when she pulled out a folded note from the pocket of her jacket

"Listen Jon, it was nice talking to you and I really did have fun." She had held the note out to him and when he flicked it open he saw it was her number.

"I wouldn't mind talking to you again lizard boy."

He huffed out a laugh and smiled to show he didn't feel offended while he stuck one of his hands into his pocket.

His car had arrived then and as he descended the steps he made sure to look straight up and into her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind too, princess."

He had laughed then at the way her face twisted and even more when he half turned towards her again to show he heard her shouted words of; "I'm not a princess!"

He gave the valet his tip and easily seated himself inside his car, while simultaneously pulling out his already dialing phone to his ear as well as making it visible to her.

True to his guess she brought her phone out from her pocket, where she was still standing on the topmost steps with the open door of the manor behind her and he flicked his phone in another silent confirmation when she had blinked down at it and then at him.

"I very much doubt that, princess." He had made no effort to hide his amusement as he spoke into the microphone when she accepted the call and before she could get another word in otherwise like the stubborn little thing he had quickly found out she was he continued, "Have a pleasant night, Arya."

He heard her snort then and laughed when she gave her own parting shot.

"Drive safely you lizard, try not to fall asleep behind the wheel because of the cold."

They had developed a simple friendship with those few meetings and then a deeper one when they kept messaging each other and he visited her on the occasional trip North.

He went to her sixteenth birthday party when she invited him and ignored the stares of others her age when he gave her his present along with the traditional bouquet of flowers.

She showed him little spots along the capital and other Northern cities too when they were there together.

He was there for what tournaments he could make it to, congratulating her along with everyone else when she won.

She was there by his bedside when he was hospitalized after suffering an accident in Kingslanding thanks to another driver, tears pooling in her grey eyes and looking at him with a relieved smile as she delicately grasped his aching hand with both of her own.

Incidentally, that was also the first time she met his family face to face.

Time went by and their friendship became deeper and stronger, through laughter and fights between them and among other people.

He offered to let her stay with him when she traveled South for whatever reason and she in turn extended the invitation to him when he had to go to the capital, with permission from her parents of course.

He often wondered if they did that because they already knew of the strong friendship between them or because they thought it was best if they shared a roof –technically true, though he stayed in their guest house– under their gaze instead of she spending time alone with him in whatever room he rented.

He invited her to his birthday and those of his siblings and aunt, she returning the favor later.

He showed her the sights down South from the region beyond the capital down to Dorne with his biggest sister.

She invited him to trips up North with her family in turn and soon they were taking vacations together.

Deeper and deeper their bond continued except that somewhere along the line it turned into something different for both of them.

She was near eighteen when he had first kissed her or more accurately when he had almost kissed her and she then guided his lips to her own with her hands cradling his face, taking the final step for both of them after another of their casual dates, where they went to restaurants or venues or whatever they felt like doing, seemed to spark with a previously unknown or ignored heat between them.

They had dated more seriously for six months before they decided to tell their respective families.

They had just arrived from one of their dates when he was ambushed by what seemed like the whole manor; with all her siblings, her parents and what even seemed like the ancient Stark nanny along with various of the workers and servants taking up the entrance. She went out first to stand on the bottom most step to glare up at them all with her arms crossed and she didn't stop until he had reached her when she threw her arms around him and happily took the bouquet he had bought her that had what he knew were all of her favorite flowers from the North to Dorne.

Then she glared again when her brothers started miming motions about cutting his throat, hanging him, shooting him in the head and the like. Her parents doing nothing to curtail the motions happening besides them and instead choosing to level him with their most intense stare.

In response he had grasped her face as gently as he could with both his hands and gave her the sweetest most tender chaste kiss he could in front of all of them for nigh on a minute, giving her a brief peck to her lips when they separated and finally trailing his mouth from her lips to her forehead to lay a final kiss there as he gently cradled her by the nape.

He watched her as she buried her face into the bouquet, accepted her embarrassed stupid before she began rising up the stairs, focused only on her and the way her elder sister preemptively moved first to gather her in her arms before glaring at the others that tried to reach her before whisking her away in her arms.

Only then did he turn his attention back to them and gave them a cheery wave before he went back into his car and drove off.

Deeper and deeper they went…

* * *

He felt his cheek being poked and quickly gave the finger a playful nip, an automatic response he had developed.

"Something wrong Jon? You've been lost in thought for a while." She asked him after her laughter subsided and buried her head in his neck after they tied their helmets to their respective backpacks.

"Not really, just thinking about the first time we met and the events that followed."

"Now why are you thinking about that?"

He flashed her a grin, giving off a playful humm from deep in his throat and smiling against her forehead after laying a lingering kiss there.

"Who knows?"

She was staring at him and his amusement shot up in that moment as they began walking.

"Jon."

He lead her up the stairs by the hand, ignoring her pulling and tugging all the while.

"Jon."

"Yes, my love?"

 _"Jon."_

Her face was scarlet and he was grinning like a fool and doing nothing to hide it.

 _"Jaehaerys Targaryen!"_

"At your service my dear," he bowed theatrically to her as they took their jackets off along with their traveling packs, not even hesitating to give her his arm.

She buried her face there, looking up at him with glistening eyes and a barely suppressed grin as they made their way to where the outdoor party was being held.

It was a similar look she wore then as he knelt before her deep into the night with the moon high in the sky and the festivities at a distance along with their gathered families and friends, the two of them alone together for the moment.

"You can finally let it out you know?"

"Shut up stupid. You're not finished yet."

She had tears in her eyes and he felt them in his own as he took her proffered hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"What's your answer, my wolf princess?"

She threw her arms around him and rained kisses along his face. Her tears fell, mixing with his own, and they tasted each other as they joined their lips together while he rose up to gather her petite frame into his arms.

" _Gods yes,_ dragon boy!" She gave him a smile then, so brilliant and filled with emotion that he doubted he would be able to forget it even if he were to reincarnate.

"Though," she said leadingly as she twined their fingers together, "I guess you're part of the wolf pack now. Think you can handle that madness?"

He breathed out a laugh and this time he kissed her with all the passion that he could, barely restraining himself from fully letting loose due to the potential audience they could have at any second.

And when they separated he didn't stray far from her lips while they held each other tightly, keeping his forehead leaning on hers as he let out a promise against her skin.

"Just for you."

* * *

This is Secret Santa gift is for Lady Bee (Here in FF, LadyBee in Ao3 and laboratorioautoral **dot** tumblr **dot** com on Tumblr)

I tried to keep Jon in character to his canon self, though with some changes since he has grown up in a different family and different environment.

Arya I also tried to keep her in her canon self as much as I could in her disposition. The above applies to her too.

Well, as much as I could anyways.

Fun fact; this was supposed to be a motorcycle date but as I wrote it became what it is now.

I'm happy of how it turned out though.

I wonder if most of you will feel the same.


End file.
